This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a catalyst which, in the polymerization of .alpha.-olefin, makes it possible to obtain a highly stereospecific polymer with a high polymerization activity, and also relates to a method for polymerizing or copolymerizing .alpha.-olefin in the presence of the above stated catalyst.